Hey, It's A Beach Trip
by Anime Ranger
Summary: The Ninja Gang has found themselves on a trip to the beach. There will be romance, drama, and Sasuke getting a wedgie! No offense to you Sasu-fans. T for safety I'll try to make it mainly NaruHina Canceled
1. We're here!

**I'm bored so I decided to make a beach trip**

**Naruto: We're going on a beach trip? All right!**

Disclaimer: Everything here isn't mine except for the story and the hotel. Satisfied?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**We're here!! **

The Rookie 9 cheered as they saw the beach. Sai, Garra's team, and Neji's team cheered likewise. After five days of hiking, the group finally made it.

**Flashback**

_Tsunade looks at the Rookie 9 and Neji's team. _

_"I have a mission for all of you! Since the Akatsuki has been unusuallly quiet, I will give you all an easy assignment. Go to the beach and relax." _

_They all looked at her dumbstruck. _

_"This __is__ an order! There is no telling when the Akatsuki will attack again. This is probably the only time for a long time in which you'll be able to relax. All of you will be staying at the Iriai ue Harou. _(Translation: Sunset over Waves, May not be exact)_ You will be staying there for seven days and the regulars from the Sand has agreed to tag along. Kakashi, Gai, and Anku will be supervising. Leave by noon. Understood?" _

"_Yes Ma'am!" _

**Flashback ends**

Now, they were finally there.

The clear, blue water.

The soft sand.

The bright sun.

Waves as tall as a Ichiraku's Ramen came crashing down every five minutes.

The Iriai ue Harou itself being three-stories high towered over the beach. The nearby hot springs was a few yards away from the tide pools.

The Jonins smile at the beach in which they went to once as a child. Even Gaara had a small grin.

In the hotel, there were different rooms for different activities.

There was a gym, tennis courts, and a shopping court. The desk person hands Kakashi the room assignments.

Everyone knew this trip will stay in their hearts forever.

* * *

**By the way I'm gonna try to add a bit of fluff so give me advice.**

**Naruto: What is this fluff?**

**Hinata: (blushes madly) Naruto...**


	2. Enter! Sasuke Uchiha!

**Anime Ranger: OK i was kinda sleepy last chapter so sorry Onward Chp 2!**

**Naruto: (angrily) so Sasuke is gonna be in this story, huh?**

**Sasuke: (calmly) Yes i am**

**Naruto: I'm gonna rip you to shreds!**

**Sasuke: I wanna see you try.  
**

**AR: Plz don't fight...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i do own this story. Wait...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Rooms: Enter! Sasuke Uchiha the Hotel Visitor!?**

"O.K. Everyone make sure your name is on the Room Assignment Sheet," Kakashi ordered. Everyone looked.

_Room 141: Naruto U.& Rock L._

_Room 142: Sai & Neji H._

_Room 143: Kakashi H._

_Room 144: Shikamaru N. & Choji A._

_Room 145: Shino A. & Gaara_

_Room 146: Maito G._

_Room 147: Kiba I. & Kankuro_

_Room 148: Sakura H. & Hinata H._

_Room 149: Anko M. _

_Room 150: Temari & Ino Y._

_Room 151: Matsuri & Tenten _

"Looks like we're in the same eh, Naruto-san?"

"Right you are Lee!"

"Hello, I'm Sai. Looks like we're roommates"

"Yeah..."(awkward silence)

"Hey Shika-san! We're roommates!"

"The mess is gonna be troublesome..."

"Hi, Im Shino I don't think we've properly met."

"Garra. Likewise." (Again awkward silence)

"Hey, Kiba we meet again"

"Yeah, how's the puppets?"

"Hi Sakur-ra-s-an, L-looks likes w-we're r-roommates."

"Aww, Hinata no need to be so shy. We're at the beach!"

"So, you're Ino Yamanaka."

"Yeah and you're Temari" (Third awkward silence)

"Hi I'm Tenten"

"Hello, I'm Matsuri. I guess we're room mates?"

After greetings, they went to their rooms to unpack. Naruto was the first to finish.

"Hurry up, Lee! I wanna see if everyone's done so we can head to the beach."

He ran to Sakura's room, but was stopped by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

They glared at each other.

"Hi."

"Hi..."

Then, they were about to punch each other, but Sakura stopped them.

"STOP!" She cried almost tearfully. "Make amends! This is supposed to be a vacation!"

"Fine" Naruto spat

"Agreed. My team, Jugo, Sugetsu, and Karin are taking a break, so now we're friends. However, once we leave, we're enemies again. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now let's head to the beach!!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

**AR: So you've made amends  
**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Yeah...**

**Naruto: What kind of beach did you make?**

**AR: A beach of peace, serenity, and relaxation the frees you from your Earthly problems..**

**(Sasukes smacks me)**

**AR: Ow what was that for?**

**Sasuke: You were daydreaming**

**AR: Oh right...**


End file.
